Like a Swan
by Always A Legend
Summary: Jay and Theresa are out on their first date while Archie and Atlanta are having their own fun. Can this day get any better? YOU BET IT CAN! JT, AA


Hey! I know I'm supposed to work on chapter 3 for Twins but I got this idea when I went to the harbor with my aunt and I saw these swans. They were so cute!! Anyways, this is my first oneshot, so please be nice. R&R or just read…

Pairings: Jay/Theresa, Archie/Atlanta

I SOOOOO DO NOT OWN CLASS OF THE TITANS OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY

---------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey guys. Where's everybody?' asked Neil. Archie and Atlanta were lying in front of the TV, surfing the channels.

'Jay and Theresa went to the movies. Herry and Odie went to visit Granny and Pepe,' replied Archie.

'Oh. Well I'm going to the mall.' With this, Neil grabbed his coat and headed out.

'I'm bored. There's nothing on TV and we don't have any money to rent movies. Let's go boarding,' said Atlanta after a while.

'Sure,' replied Archie. They grabbed their board and headed for the park.

The movie just finished and Jay and Theresa headed for the exit.

'I don't want to go home yet. Let's go to the beach,' said Theresa.

'I don't know. It's getting cold. We should head back,' said Jay. Theresa pouted and looked at Jay with puppy eyes.

'Oh please! Just for a stroll,' she pleaded. Jay sighed. He could take on Cronus, he could fight giants even though he's badly injured so why couldn't he said no to the woman he loved? Why couldn't he resist those beautiful emerald eyes?

'Oh alright. If it's going to make you happy, we'll go,' he said at last. Theresa jumped up and down and hugged Jay. He hugged her back. Theresa let go of him and grabbed his arm.

'Come on! I want to see the sun set,' she said, dragging him to the beach.

'Atlanta! Slow down will ya?' Archie shouted after the red-haired huntress. Atlanta stopped and turned to face her purple-haired friend.

'Geez, you are so slow,' she said. Archie dropped down on the grass, catching his breath. Atlanta sat down next to him.

'It's getting dark. We should go back,' she said after a few minutes of silence. Archie stood up and grabbed his board.

'Race you back to the dorm!' With that he took off leaving Atlanta alone.

'If that's how he wants to play, then I'll play with him.' She grabbed her board, swung it under her arm and took off running.

'I just love the sea. It's so calming and beautiful. Don't you think so?' Theresa asked Jay. He just smiled and looked ahead. Theresa sighed and walk towards the water. Reaching the edge, she took off her heels, rolled up the hems of her pants and waded through the water. Jay watched her and decided to follow her into the water. The sun was setting on the horizon. The sight was breathtaking. Jay wrapped his arms around Theresa and turned to face her. Slowly, their face leaned in until they could feel each other's breath on their face.

'I love you, Theresa,' whispered Jay. Theresa smiled.

'I love you too, Jay,' she whispered back. Their vows of love have been exchanged and Jay's lips touched hers. Heat and passion filled their body, neither wanted to let go but Jay pulled apart. He smiled mischievously. Suddenly, he grabbed her swung her around until they were dizzy and fell down splashing each other.

'It's getting really cold now. We should go back before we catch a cold,' he said. He got up and walked a few step before he realized that Theresa was still sitting in the water. He turned back.

'Come on,' he said. Theresa lifted her arms and smiled cutely.

'Carry me,' she said.

'You gotta be kidding me,' he replied. Theresa started to pout again and Jay sighed.

'Someday, you're going to drive insane with that pout of yours,' he said, carrying her on his back. Theresa kissed his cheek.

'I know.' Together, wet and happy, they walked back to the dorm hands in hands, smiling at each other lovingly.

Archie found Atlanta on the roof.

'That wasn't fair. You ran,' he said.

'So, you boarded,' she replied. Archie sat next to Atlanta and stared into the sky.

'Now I know why Theresa and Jay love to come up here and stared at the sky. It's beautiful,' he said.

'Yah. Sometimes if something is bothering me, I would come up here and stare at the sky for hours. I can always find comfort in the stars,' said Atlanta. They sat together in silence, starring at the twinkling ocean of stars. Archie found himself starring at Atlanta when she wasn't looking. Inside Archie's head, there was a little battle going on.

'Come on. This is the perfect moment to tell her. It's only three words. _Yah, three words that could end our friendship._ Don't be a wimp. Just tell her. _Fine, go ahead but if you make a fool of yourself, don't blame me._' Archie gathered his courage and took a deep breath.

'Atlanta…' he started. Atlanta switched her attention to the nervous boy.

'Yah?'

'There's something I wanted to tell you ever since I met you.' He paused. When Atlanta didn't say anything, he continued.

'I-I…I love you!' Atlanta was shocked by Archie's confession. As his words sank in, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. When Archie saw this, he mentally hit himself.

'_I told you, didn't I? Yes, I did! But noooo, you didn't listen and had to ruin your friendship and now she's crying. Good job, dude, good job, couldn't have done it better myself._' Archie stood up and started to leave. He reached the door and was about to go downstairs when he heard footsteps running towards him.

Atlanta had seen the look on his face. She wanted to tell him that she felt the same way but she was too in shock to even move let alone speak. When he got up to leave, she snapped out of it and ran towards the love of her life. She threw herself on him and let out her tears. Archie's arms enveloped her and help her close to him almost protectively.

'Do you know how long I waited for you to say those words? I love you too, Archie,' she whispered. Archie pulled back and stared into her hazel brown eyes. They were full of honesty and love. Slowly he leaned in and their lips touched. Inside Atlanta, fireworks were being fired. They pulled apart, head touched with head and stared lovingly into each other's eyes. They no longer need to hide it from each other. They can finally be together. Hands entwined together and they walked down the stairs to join their friends.

Jay walked into the house with Theresa still on his back and found the others in the living room. At the same time, both Archie and Atlanta were walking down the stairs, hands in hands. Herry, Odie and Neil stared open mouthed. Archie, Jay, Atlanta and Theresa stared at each other.

'So…' said Jay.

'So…' said Archie.

'Are you guys together now?' asked Theresa.

'Yup. What about you?' asked Atlanta. Theresa nodded. Neil and Odie cheered and Herry muttered something that sounds a lot like 'About damn time.' Theresa grabbed Jay's hand and led him to the couch while Atlanta led Archie to the beanbag seat. Odie popped in a movie and Herry turned off the lights. Jay put his arm around Theresa's waist. She sighed. She was together with Jay. Atlanta is with Archie. Her friends were all together, their bond as ever strong. Life can't get any better.

-------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it! My first oneshot is done!! Yay me! I'm going back to writing Twins unless another idea strikes me and I have to put in on hold. R&R please!


End file.
